1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an effective electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus that are effective when a pixel circuit is miniaturized, for example.
2. Related Art
Various types of electro-optical devices using light emitting elements such as organic light emitting diodes (hereinafter referred to as “OLEDs”) have recently been proposed. A typical configuration of such an electro-optical device is that pixel circuits including the above-mentioned light emitting elements, transistors, and other components are provided so as to correspond to pixels of an image to be displayed, in such a manner that the pixel circuits are arranged at positions corresponding to intersections of scanning lines and data lines. A pixel circuit using an OLED typically includes a write transistor that determines whether or not a data signal can be input from a data line, and a driving transistor that determines, on the basis of information on the determination, the amount of a current to be supplied to the OLED. The pixel circuit also includes a storage capacitor holding a data signal supplied from the data line. Furthermore, there is a technology using more elements for the purpose of achieving high image quality (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-271095).
When a pixel circuit having a configuration as mentioned above is actually driven, variations in the potential levels of data lines cause noise. The current supplied to the OLED is determined by a voltage between the gate and source of a driving transistor. Therefore, when the noise affects the gate node and the source node of the driving transistor, an accurate luminance cannot be displayed. Thus, there is unevenness in luminance. In particular, this becomes a large problem in the case where pixel circuits are arranged at narrow pitches and therefore a storage capacitor connected to the gate node cannot be increased in size. With the existing structure, noise of a data line invades the gate and source nodes of the driving transistor via a parasitic capacitance. This invasion causes data signals accumulated in the storage capacitor to vary, and, as a result, a current supplied via the driving transistor to an OLED element varies similarly. This variation is visually recognized as luminance unevenness, causing a decrease in display quality.